The Return of Jacob Black : The BlackHawk Assassin
by ForeverRobnkris
Summary: Summary :  Chief Charles Swan is found  dead in the Forks Forest by two young boys, The FBI are now   involved in the case.   One person knows who Charles Swan is. Can he Face the one person to tell  her that her Father was murdered in cold blood,


**The Return of Jacob Black** :

BlackHawk Serial Killer

((Short story For A Killer's Revenge : A Timid Mind Of a Killer ))

((A/H))

Summary : Chief Charles Swan is found dead in the Forks Forest by two young boys, The FBI are now

involved in the case.

One person knows who Charles Swan is. Can he Face the one person to tell her that her Father was murdered in cold blood, in execution

style...

"YO! Boss man, over here!" yelled out Newton.

Anthony Cullen made his way over to Newton as he saw the men pulling over the dead body as he now gasped.

"Charlie!" he gasped as he closed his eyes.

" You know this man?"

" Yea, I do , he's my ex-girlfriend's Father" Cullen said as he moved to his feet as he pulled out his cellphone as he called his sister Alice.

" Hello Edward,"

"Hey Alice, is there any way you can call dad to Call me I have to talk to him , and try to get a hold of Isabella take her to the house ,"

"Edward what's going on ?"

"Charlie's Dead Alice"  
"OH MY GOD!" Alice screamed.

"Alice please do me this favor, I need to tell her tonight, "  
"Cullen!" Newton called as he turned to see the as they looked over to him also .

"Hey Pixie I have to get back to work, please please take her home, call Dad, I need to tell him before he finds out "

" I will I promise Edward" Alice now said as she and Edward now hung up the phone.

He turned and made his way back to Newton as he sighed as he nodded to the two men as they slowly reached for Charlie's body as they bagged

him and zipped up the bag.

"We will do an autopsy and we will call you Agent Cullen, we will burn the "  
"NO!" Edward yelled.

" No don't touch the body, I will prepare the funeral home and pay for expenses for a burial," he added .

" Cullen, don't get involved" Newton said.

" Michael, it's too late, Charles Swan is the father of Isabella Swan, he deserves a right burial . I am going to find out who did this"

Edward turned as he now made his way over to his Aston Martin Vanquish as he moved inside as he broke down as he now turned the ignition on as he

drove away from the crime scene . there he drove for hours not wanting to go home just yet. there his cell rang " Toy soldiers" as he looked at the ID there he

noticed it was his dad.

"Edward , whats going on? Alice called me and told me you needed to talk to me"

"Dad, Charlie's Dead" Edward said .

"Wha?... how?... " Carlisle tried to speak out "

"Execution Style " Edward answered.

"MOM DAD!,

"Edward , Alice just got here with Isabella,"

"Okay, Im on my way "

Edward now hung up the phone as he now drove to the Estate where Isabella was. there he took a deep breath trying to figure out of what or how he will explain

how her father was killed. He loved Charlie, he was a second Father to him when he was dating Isabella, they departed for their College, now working for the FBI and Isabella for The CIA, he was more shocked that they didn't give her notice of the death of her Father.

Edward now turned into the drive way as he now drove into the lane of the Estate as he now parked as he made his way out and walked to the enterance of the house and entered.

"Mom, Dad!' Edward called out as he now walked over to the foyer.

"In the livingroom son!" Carlisle spoke out as Edward now walked over as he now saw everyone one of his family members including Emmett and Rosalie ,there he saw Isabella as he now made his way over to her as he knelt down infront of her.

"Isabella , there is something I have to tell you, And it isn't pretty " Edward said.

Isabella looked confused as she looked at Edward.

"Edward, tell me what's going on?"

Edward took a deep breath as he looked at Isabella as he held her hands in his "Isabella, Your dad is dead,"

"D...Dea...dead?, how?" Isabella stuttered.

"He was shot. execution style, two boys found his body in the forest this morning, I'm so sorry Isabella,

Tears appeared as she cried, she tried to hold back as she looked at Edward as his phone now rang,

"Hold on okay, ...Cullen"Edward said as he answered the phone.

"Cullen it's Newton , Blackhawk struck again, he killed Phil and Renee"  
"WHAT!"

" The Florida Police Department just called to inform us that they were found dead, the same way as Charlie, I'm so sorry "

Edward now paced hysterically as he hundg up his phone as he now looked at Isabella as he now made his way back over to her as he knelt down.

"Isabella, I was given " Edward now sighcged as he continued to speak.

"Notice that Your mom and Phil wn0cbere just killed,

Isabella's eyes widen as she screamed as she began hitting Edward's Chest roughly

"NO! NO! LIAR, THEY A RE NOT DEAD!

"Isabella , calm down"  
"NO! THEY CAN"T BE DEAD!, I HAVE NO ONE , WHY THEM, WHY NOT ME!" Isabella screamed as she fell onto her knees infront of Edward as she continued beating his chest rapidly.

NO!...NO!...Mom...D...Dad!..." Isabella cried as Edward took her into her arms as he held her there .

Everyone was stunned,all in two days Isabella Marie Swan lost her mother and Father ,along with her step-father Phil Dwyer.

One week Later:

Carlisle and Edward managed to fly the bodies of Renee and Phil to Forks Washington, the burial was private for the Cullens and Isabella, there she mourned in pain as she saw the three closed caskets.

Edward was given notice that Charlie was shot twice on the head , as Renee was shot at close range into her heart, With Phil, His head was bashed badly with his pipe baseball bat.

he didn't want to tell Isabella anything about the hits, so he decided to keep quite,

(( Coming Soon ** A Killers Revenge : A Timid Mind of a Killer ))**


End file.
